Universal mobile telecommunications system (UMTS) is a 3rd generation (3G) asynchronous mobile communication system operating in wideband code division multiple access (WCDMA) based on European systems, global system for mobile communications (GSM) and general packet radio services (GPRS). The long-term evolution (LTE) of UMTS is under discussion by the 3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) that standardized UMTS.
The 3GPP LTE is a technology for enabling high-speed packet communications. Many schemes have been proposed for the LTE objective including those that aim to reduce user and provider costs, improve service quality, and expand and improve coverage and system capacity. The 3GPP LTE requires reduced cost per bit, increased service availability, flexible use of a frequency band, a simple structure, an open interface, and adequate power consumption of a terminal as an upper-level requirement.
FIG. 1 shows network structure of an evolved universal mobile telecommunication system (E-UMTS). The E-UMTS may be also referred to as an LTE system. The communication network is widely deployed to provide a variety of communication services such as voice over internet protocol (VoIP) through IMS and packet data.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, the E-UMTS network includes an evolved UMTS terrestrial radio access network (E-UTRAN), an evolved packet core (EPC) and one or more user equipment. The E-UTRAN may include one or more evolved NodeB (eNB) 20, and a plurality of user equipment (UE) 10. One or more E-UTRAN mobility management entity (MME)/system architecture evolution (SAE) gateways (S-GW) 30 may be positioned at the end of the network and connected to an external network.
As used herein, “downlink” refers to communication from eNB 20 to UE 10, and “uplink” refers to communication from the UE to an eNB. UE 10 refers to communication equipment carried by a user and may be also referred to as a mobile station (MS), a user terminal (UT), a subscriber station (SS) or a wireless device.
An eNB 20 provides end points of a user plane and a control plane to the UE 10. MME/S-GW 30 provides an end point of a session and mobility management function for UE 10. The eNB and MME/S-GW may be connected via an S1 interface.
The eNB 20 is generally a fixed station that communicates with a UE 10, and may also be referred to as a base station (BS) or an access point. One eNB 20 may be deployed per cell. An interface for transmitting user traffic or control traffic may be used between eNBs 20.
The MME provides various functions including non-access stratum (NAS) signaling to eNBs 20, NAS signaling security, access stratum (AS) security control, Inter core network (CN) node signaling for mobility between 3GPP access networks, Idle mode UE reachability (including control and execution of paging retransmission), tracking area list management (for UE in idle and active mode), packet data network (PDN) GW and serving GW selection, MME selection for handovers with MME change, serving GPRS support node (SGSN) selection for handovers to 2G or 3G 3GPP access networks, roaming, authentication, bearer management functions including dedicated bearer establishment, support for public warning system (PWS) (which includes earthquake and tsunami warning system (ETWS) and commercial mobile alert system (CMAS)) message transmission. The S-GW host provides assorted functions including per-user based packet filtering (by e.g. deep packet inspection), lawful interception, UE internet protocol (IP) address allocation, transport level packet marking in the downlink, UL and DL service level charging, gating and rate enforcement, DL rate enforcement based on APN-AMBR. For clarity MME/S-GW 30 will be referred to herein simply as a “gateway,” but it is understood that this entity includes both an MME and an SAE gateway.
A plurality of nodes may be connected between eNB 20 and gateway 30 via the S1 interface. The eNBs 20 may be connected to each other via an X2 interface and neighboring eNBs may have a meshed network structure that, has the X2 interface.
FIG. 2 shows architecture of a typical E-UTRAN and a typical EPC.
As illustrated, eNB 20 may perform functions of selection for gateway 30, routing toward the gateway during a radio resource control (RRC) activation, scheduling and transmitting of paging messages, scheduling and transmitting of broadcast channel (BCH) information, dynamic allocation of resources to UEs 10 in both uplink and downlink, configuration and provisioning of eNB measurements, radio bearer control, radio admission control (RAC), and connection mobility control in LTE_ACTIVE state. In the EPC, and as noted above, gateway 30 may perform functions of paging origination, LTE_IDLE state management, ciphering of the user plane, SAE bearer control, and ciphering and integrity protection of NAS signaling.
FIG. 3 shows a user-plane protocol and a control-plane protocol stack for the E-UMTS.
FIG. 3(a) is block diagram depicting the user-plane protocol, and FIG. 3(b) is block diagram depicting the control-plane protocol. As illustrated, the protocol layers may be divided into a first layer (L1), a second layer (L2) and a third layer (L3) based upon the three lower layers of an open system interconnection (OSI) standard model that is well known in the art of communication systems.
The physical layer, the L1, provides an information transmission service to an upper layer by using a physical channel. The physical layer is connected with a medium access control (MAC) layer located at a higher level through a transport channel, and data between the MAC layer and the physical layer is transferred via the transport channel. Between different physical layers, namely, between physical layers of a transmission side and a reception side, data is transferred via the physical channel.
The MAC layer of the L2 provides services to a radio link control (RLC) layer (which is a higher layer) via a logical channel. The RLC layer of the L2 supports the transmission of data with reliability. It should be noted that the RLC layer illustrated in FIGS. 3(a) and 3(b) is depicted because if the RLC functions are implemented in and performed by the MAC layer, the RLC layer itself is not required. A packet data convergence protocol (PDCP) layer of the L2 performs a header compression function that reduces unnecessary control information such that data being transmitted by employing IP packets, such as IPv4 or IPv6, can be efficiently sent over a radio (wireless) interface that has a relatively small bandwidth.
A radio resource control (RRC) layer located at the lowest portion of the L3 is only defined in the control plane and controls logical channels, transport channels and the physical channels in relation to the configuration, reconfiguration, and release of the radio bearers (RBs). Here, the RB signifies a service provided by the L2 for data transmission between the terminal and the UTRAN.
As illustrated in FIG. 3(a), the RLC and MAC layers (terminated in an eNB 20 on the network side) may perform functions such as scheduling, automatic repeat request (ARQ), and hybrid automatic repeat request (HARQ). The PDCP layer (terminated in eNB 20 on the network side) may perform the user plane functions such as header compression, integrity protection, and ciphering.
As illustrated in FIG. 3(b), the RLC and MAC layers (terminated in an eNodeB 20 on the network side) perform the same functions for the control plane. As illustrated, the RRC layer (terminated in an eNB 20 on the network side) may perform functions such as broadcasting, paging, RRC connection management, RB control, mobility functions, and UE measurement reporting and controlling. The NAS control protocol (terminated in the MME of gateway 30 on the network side) may perform functions such as a SAE bearer management, authentication, LTE_IDLE mobility handling, paging origination in LTE_IDLE, and security control for the signaling between the gateway and UE 10.
The RRC state may be divided into two different states such as a RRC_IDLE and a RRC_CONNECTED. In RRC_IDLE state, the UE 10 may receive broadcasts of system information and paging information while the UE specifies a discontinuous reception (DRX) configured by NAS, and the UE has been allocated an identification (ID) which uniquely identifies the UE in a tracking area and may perform PLMN selection and cell re-selection. Also, in RRC_IDLE state, no RRC context is stored in the eNB.
In RRC_CONNECTED state, the UE 10 has an E-UTRAN RRC connection and a context in the E-UTRAN, such that transmitting and/or receiving data to/from the network (eNB) becomes possible. Also, the UE 10 can report channel quality information and feedback information to the eNB.
In RRC_CONNECTED state, the E-UTRAN knows the cell to which the UE 10 belongs. Therefore, the network can transmit and/or receive data to/from UE 10, the network can control mobility (handover and inter-radio access technologies (RAT) cell change order to GSM EDGE radio access network (GERAN) with network assisted cell change (NACC)) of the UE, and the network can perform cell measurements for a neighboring cell.
In RRC_IDLE state, the UE 10 specifies the paging DRX cycle. Specifically, the UE 10 monitors a paging signal at a specific paging occasion of every UE specific paging DRX cycle.
The paging occasion is a time interval during which a paging signal is transmitted. The UE 10 has its own paging occasion.
A paging message is transmitted over all cells belonging to the same tracking area. If the UE 10 moves from one tracking area to another tracking area, the UE will send a tracking area update message to the network to update its location.
FIG. 4 shows an example of structure of a physical channel.
The physical channel transfers signaling and data between layer L1 of a UE and eNB. As illustrated in FIG. 4, the physical channel transfers the signaling and data with a radio resource, which consists of one or more sub-carriers in frequency and one more symbols in time.
One sub-frame, which is 1 ms in length, consists of several symbols. The particular symbol(s) of the sub-frame, such as the first symbol of the sub-frame, can be used for downlink control channel (PDCCH). PDCCHs carry dyn amic allocated resources, such as PRBs and modulation and coding scheme (MCS).
A transport channel transfers signaling and data between the L1 and MAC layers. A physical channel is mapped to a transport channel.
Downlink transport channel types include a broadcast channel (BCH), a downlink shared channel (DL-SCH), a paging channel (PCH) and a multicast channel (MCH). The BCH is used for transmitting system information. The DL-SCH supports HARQ, dynamic link adaptation by varying the modulation, coding and transmit power, and both dynamic and semi-static resource allocation. The DL-SCH also may enable broadcast in the entire cell and the use of beamforming. The PCH is used for paging a UE. The MCH is used for multicast or broadcast service transmission.
Uplink transport channel types include an uplink shared channel (UL-SCH) and random access channel(s) (RACH). The UL-SCH supports HARQ and dynamic link adaptation by varying the transmit power and potentially modulation and coding. The UL-SCH also may enable the use of beamforming. The RACH is normally used for initial access to a cell.
The MAC sublayer provides data transfer services on logical channels. A set of logical channel types is defined for different data transfer services offered by MAC. Each logical channel type is defined according to the type of information transferred.
Logical channels are generally classified into two groups. The two groups are control channels for the transfer of control plane information and traffic channels for the transfer of user plane information.
Control channels are used for transfer of control plane information only. The control channels provided by MAC include a broadcast control channel (BCCH), a paging control channel (PCCH), a common control channel (CCCH), a multicast control channel (MCCH) and a dedicated control channel (DCCH). The BCCH is a downlink channel for broadcasting system control information. The PCCH is a downlink channel that transfers paging information and is used when the network does not know the location cell of a UE. The CCCH is used by UEs having no RRC connection with the network. The MCCH is a point-to-multipoint downlink channel used for transmitting MBMS control information from the network to a UE. The DCCH is a point-to-point bi-directional channel used by UEs having an RRC connection that transmits dedicated control information between a UE and the network.
Traffic channels are used for the transfer of user plane information only. The traffic channels provided by MAC include a dedicated traffic channel (DTCH) and a multicast traffic channel (MTCH). The DTCH is a point-to-point channel, dedicated to one UE for the transfer of user information and can exist in both uplink and downlink. The MTCH is a point-to-multipoint downlink channel for transmitting traffic data from the network to the UE.
Uplink connections between logical channels and transport channels include a DCCH that can be mapped to UL-SCH, a DTCH that can be mapped to UL-SCH and a CCCH that can be mapped to UL-SCH. Downlink connections between logical channels and transport channels include a BCCH that can be mapped to BCH or DL-SCH, a PCCH that can be mapped to PCH, a DCCH that can be mapped to DL-SCH, and a DTCH that can be mapped to DL-SCH, a MCCH that can be mapped to MCH, and a MTCH that can be mapped to MCH.
The specification of a home eNB (HeNB) is currently ongoing in 3GPP LTE. It may be referred to Paragraph 4.6.1 of 3GPP (3rd generation partnership project) TS 36.300 V10.2.0 (2010-12). The HeNB is a small base station designed for use in residential or small business environment. The HeNB may be a femto cell or a pico cell. The HeNB is short range about tens of meter, installed by the consumer for better indoor voice and data reception.
FIG. 5 shows logical architecture of an E-UTRAN HeNB.
Referring to FIG. 5, a HeNB 50 may be connected with an EPC 60 through an S1 interface. A HeNB gateway (55, HeNB GW) may be deployed between the HeNB 50 and the EPC 60 to allow the S1 interface and to scale to support a large number of HeNBs. The HeNB GW 55 serves as a concentrator for the C(control)-Plane, specifically the S1-MME interface. The S1-U interface from the HeNB 50 may be terminated at the HeNB GW 55, or a direct logical U(user)-Plane connection between HeNB 50 and S-GW 56 may be used. The S1 interface may be defined as the interface between the HeNB GW 55 and the core network, between the HeNB 50 and the HeNB GW 55, between the HeNB 50 and the core network, and between the eNB and the core network. Also, the HeNB GW 55 appears to the MME as an eNB. The HeNB GW 55 appears to the HeNB as an MME. The S1 interface between the HeNB 50 and the EPC 60 is the same whether the HeNB 50 is connected to the EPC 60 via a HeNB GW 55 or not.
A closed subscriber group (CSG) identifies subscribers of an operator who are permitted to access one or more cells but which have restricted access (CSG cells). A CSG cell broadcasts a CSG indicator set to true and a specific CSG identity. A HNB may be a CSG cell. The CSG cell operates with an open mode or a closed mode. When the CSG cell operates with an open mode, the HeNB operates as a normal eNB. When the CSG cell operates with a closed mode, the HeNB provides services only to its associated CSG members. That is, the HeNB may perform access control which is a process that checks whether a UE is allowed to access and to be granted services in a CSG cell. A CSG whitelist is a list stored in a UE containing the CSG identities of the CSG cells to which the subscriber belongs.
A hybrid cell is a cell broadcasting a CSG indicator set to false and a specific CSG identity. This cell is accessible as a CSG cell by UEs which are members of the CSG cell and as a normal cell by all other UEs. The hybrid cell may check whether a UE is a member or non-member of the hybrid cell. This process may be referred as a membership verification. The UEs which are members of the CSG cell may have a higher priority than other UEs to access to the hybrid cell. The hybrid cell may be referred as a CSG cell which operates with a hybrid mode.
FIG. 6 shows overall architecture with deployed HeNB GW.
It may be referred to Paragraph 4.6.1 of 3GPP (3rd generation partnership project) TS 36.300 V9.3.0 (2010-03). Referring to FIG. 6, an E-UTRAN may include one or more eNB 60, one or more HeNB 70 and a HeNB GW 79. One or more E-UTRAN MME/S-GW 69 may be positioned at the end of the network and connected to an external network. The one or more eNB 60 may be connected to each other through the X2 interface. The one or more eNB 60 may be connected to the MME/S-GW 69 through the S1 interface. The HeNB GW 79 may be connected to the MME/S-GW 69 through the S1 interface. The one or more HeNB 70 may be connected to the HeNB GW 79 through the S1 interface or may be connected to the MME/S-GW 69 through the S1 interface. The one or more HeNB 70 may not be connected to each other.
Based on the structure in FIG. 6, if a user equipment (UE) served currently by an HeNB or an eNB requests handover to another HeNB, the path will go through the core network. That is, the handover should be performed through the S1 interface. This handover procedure can be big signaling impact on the core network, which has to deal with a lot of processing. In addition, a handover delay can occur as the handover is performed through the core network, which may be sensitive to UE in a certain situation.
FIG. 7 shows another overall architecture with deployed HeNB GW.
It may be referred to Paragraph 4.6.1 of 3GPP (3rd generation partnership project) TS 36.300 V10.2.0 (2010-12). Referring to FIG. 7, the HeNBs 90 may be connected to each other through the X2 interface. The HeNBs 90 connected to each other through the X2 interface should have same CSG identifiers (IDs) or the target HeNB should operate with the open mode.
FIG. 8 shows a direct connection between HeNBs without deployed HeNB GW.
Referring to FIG. 8, the one or more HeNB 90 may be connected to the MME/S-GW 89 through the S1 interface. The HeNBs 90 may be connected to each other through the X2 interface directly. The HeNBs 90 connected to each other through the X2 interface should have same CSG identifiers (IDs) or the target HeNB should operate with the open mode.
That is, only the HeNBs with the same CSG IDs or the target HeNB which operate with the open mode can have the direct X2 interface even if some HeNB may support the hybrid mode, which can be accessed by any UEs. If the conditions are satisfied, a handover may be performed through the direct X2 interface between HeNBs.
However, the signaling impact problem on the core network and the handover delay problem may still exist due to the implementation limitations. If the CSG IDs are different for the source HeNB and the target HeNB or in case of a handover from the macro eNB to the HeNB, a handover through the S1 interface has to be used. The handover through the S1 interface also has to be used when the target HeNB operates with the hybrid mode even though a UE is not a member of the target HeNB.
In order to solve the problem described above, existing X2 handover procedure can be a solution. However, it is required that how to perform a membership verification of a UE for efficient X2 handover procedure when the target HeNB is a hybrid cell. In addition, it is required that how to perform an access control when the target HeNB operates with the closes mode.